


300 Joules

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Wax Verse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how "The First Time" goes down in the Wax Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Joules

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The First Time," canon-wise.
> 
> (This series is written out of order. If you'd like a chronological list, I'm on tumblr under the same name, and have a masterpost for this verse which notes the story order!)

“You’re just so… you know, you’re out there.”

“And your whole ‘bashful schoolboy’ thing? Super hot.”

Blaine’s polite and amused grin faltered then. Sebastian’s interest was obvious, even without the scent flying off him as he’d stared Blaine down the entire time they were in line for their coffee, but Blaine had assumed—hoped, really—that Sebastian would be a gentleman.

Instead, Sebastian smoldered and smirked at Blaine from across the table as he informed him that his boyfriend was irrelevant. Blaine wasn’t even sure how to respond to the outright pursuit without being rude. Luckily, as Blaine tried to explain that he was happy and taken by someone great—an understatement, his mate was everything—that sweet, coppery, unmistakable scent edged into his awareness.

“Who’s really great?” Kurt said, appearing at his side.

Blaine’s his voice went high and his eyes a little manic. “Uh—you!”

Whether Kurt could already sense what Sebastian was up to or was alerted by Blaine’s tone, Blaine didn’t know, but Kurt’s scent went from sweet to sharp in seconds, and he cast a wary glance up and down Sebastian in appraisal. When Blaine introduced them, and Kurt extended a hand to Sebastian and nearly snarled a greeting, _“Pleasure,”_ Blaine knew it was anything but.

Kurt pulled up a chair and looped their arms together. The statement was clear: _Mine_.

Blaine shivered at the feeling and clamped down on the nervous whine that tried to make its way up his throat. When Sebastian suggested they all have a night out, Blaine did what he thought Kurt would appreciate, and politely turned Sebastian down, but Kurt, forever zig-zagging, accepted.

And this was how Blaine ended up in a gay dive bar on the west side of town, drunk and sweaty with his bowtie untied and a disco ball throwing white circles of light over his face. At a glance, Scandals seemed like a pretty relaxed place, but Blaine knew better. This was because wolves could feel things that humans could not.

If humans could sense what they were really doing, Blaine thought, lifting his fists above his head as he danced, there would be so much less confusion, so much less miscommunication in the world. The air inside Scandals was a symphony of scents; the heat, the sweat, the interest swirled in every direction. And there was so much testosterone in the air, it was unreal, almost visibly thick in Blaine’s senses. He did a spin, shifting the air around him. He wanted to bathe in it and keep his body tingling like this forever.

Though, that tingling may have been the beer. He was pretty sure he’d only had one so far, but his body felt like a lightning rod in summer. Sebastian was nearby, but Blaine just twirled out of reach whenever he narrowed the space between their bodies too much. He was harmless, in Blaine’s mind, because no matter what moves he made, Blaine wasn’t going to humor him. So, he let Sebastian’s attention wash over him the way every other scent in the bar had, only more so because he was so close.

Blaine felt dizzy with it, edging into tipsy, and yet… none of it was enough to drown out his mate. He opened his eyes and spotted Kurt at the bar, sipping his drink as he watched them dance. Blaine wanted Kurt to dance with him; why wasn’t Kurt dancing? He turned his back to the bar and glanced over his shoulder, shaking his ass in Kurt’s general direction; Kurt’s eyes flicked down and up, but he didn’t move.

The song changed to yet another retro hit, but a more upbeat one this time, and Sebastian took a step closer and grinned down at Blaine.

He smiled back, his heart pounding as his senses started to cloud in a feedback loop of sensations; the beer was settling in, and Sebastian was close, and his wolf kept telling him to reach for his mate. Blaine leaned over and shimmied his shoulders, beaming at Kurt. _Come and get me._

He looked up and Sebastian was looming over him, but then there was pale skin and sweet copper and friction against his chest. Kurt.

Kurt had his bottom lip between his teeth, an adorable grin on his face as he wiggled his whole body in tandem with Blaine’s.

This was all Blaine had wanted. This was perfect. Sebastian, effectively shoved out of the way by Kurt’s interference, moved around them, and Kurt’s grin became a smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing, and Blaine loved it.

When Sebastian spun around to Blaine’s back, Kurt took Blaine’s hand and twirled him away, keeping himself between them.

There it was again: _Mine_.

Desire curled deep in Blaine’s belly at Kurt’s gesture. He felt like he’d been marked in an even more visible way than a post-bite bruise, like Kurt made sure Sebastian and everyone else in the bar knew exactly where they stood. He felt claimed, and as he and Kurt bounced up and down together under the disco lights, he laughed out loud at the joy of it.

This was the best night of Blaine’s life.

Blaine wasn’t sure how much time he and Kurt spent dancing together before Sebastian decided to place his attention elsewhere, or how much time it had taken for Blaine’s words to start ever-so-slightly slurring. The fresh air felt amazing as they departed the bar, and he was grateful to be outside, if only for the chance to clear his head a little.

Blaine’s body felt like it was buzzing, and he wasn’t sure what to do about that. It wasn’t the turning itch, of course—the full moon was a week ago—but he felt like he might just vibrate out of his skin. Blaine leaned into Kurt’s side a little more, nuzzling against his shoulder and tightening his grip on Kurt’s waist. He smelled so good, he always smelled good, so different from everyone else and so Kurt. Blaine never wanted to let go of him. At that moment, he needed as much of their bodies touching as possible, for as long as possible.

He took a deep breath against Kurt’s cool skin and sighed, “Mmm, this is the best night of my life. I wanna stay with you forever and live here and, like, make art and help people.”

Kurt laughed, rubbing affectionately at his back as he led them to the car.

It wasn’t a new realization, but Blaine noticed just how true his statement had been; he wanted to be with Kurt forever. He wanted to be Kurt’s forever. He wanted everything with him. Blaine pressed himself up against Kurt’s chest. “Kiss me,” he mumbled, moving in towards Kurt’s lips.

But then Kurt was turning his face, telling Blaine _no_ , why—?

Blaine whined as Kurt gently pushed him backwards into the car. This wasn’t going to work, not the way Blaine needed it to. If Kurt was driving, and Blaine was in the back, they wouldn’t be next to each other, but if they both stayed in back, they could…

The wolf wanted Kurt. Blaine wanted Kurt. He growled and pulled, and Kurt landed on top of him. Blaine was already half-hard, and he knew, as they fell together, that Kurt could feel him. That was awesome.

Kurt pulled away, _stop it_ , but Blaine grabbed his shoulders with another growl and held tight.

“I want you, I want you so bad,” he groaned, sliding his hand up to Kurt’s jaw. The wolf was on his back with his mate on top of him, pawing and needy—and so was the boy. Blaine was panting as he tried to get Kurt closer: “I know you want to wait, but please, Kurt, it doesn’t matter where we are, it’s about us, _claim me_ —“

And suddenly, Kurt was screaming at him, pushing him away and crawling back out of the car. His eyes went black, then quickly flashed back to blue, and his face was all uncomfortable angles.

The wolf wanted to drop and cower, because his mate was furious, but the boy tried to process it and couldn’t. He wasn’t thinking clearly, and if it wouldn’t make sense, it would make him angry instead.

The rejection stung, and somewhere in the back of Blaine’s mind, he knew that Kurt made a point not to hurt him—not on purpose, not more than he needed to. But the back of Blaine’s mind was not the part in control at that moment, and he just glowered and growled the words: “Why are you yelling at me?”

Kurt screamed again, and Kurt wasn’t one for screaming at people like this, especially not in public and especially not at Blaine, so Blaine knew this was bad. The meaning of his words got lost in translation, and what Blaine heard was, _I don’t want to be intimate with you. You don’t care what I want._

And that was the end of it for Blaine, because he couldn’t think of anything he cared about more than Kurt. How could he say that? Blaine didn’t understand why Kurt didn’t want him as much as he wanted Kurt. He wanted Kurt so much that the urgency was overwhelming.

Blaine needed to shake out this energy and cool off. “I think I’m just gonna walk home.”

Kurt called after him, his voice thick like he was about to cry, but Blaine was done for the night. He tried to ignore the queasiness that rolled in his stomach at the sound of Kurt’s car doors slamming, and again at the sound of the car pulling out of the parking lot. He kept walking.

It didn’t take much longer for the regret to set in.

Blaine began to sober up, little by little. Kurt’s words replayed in his head like he was hearing them for the first time, and he understood.

_“I’ve never felt less like being intimate with someone, and either you can’t tell or you just don’t care!”_

_This doesn’t feel right. I’m not comfortable with this. Why aren’t you listening to me?_

Kurt had never looked at him like that. He’d never withdrawn from Blaine’s touch. Blaine never wanted Kurt to feel uncomfortable with him, but he’d made Kurt feel that way all the same.

And then Blaine was out of space to walk, his feet having carried him right to his front door just as his phone buzzed with a text.

_**Please let me know when you get home.** _

**_I just got here._** Blaine wasn’t sure what else to say.

_**Okay, good.** _

_**I’ll call in a few minutes ok?**_ They needed to talk, but how could he possibly—

_**No. Sleep it off, we’ll talk tomorrow. Goodnight.** _

Blaine’s heart sank. God, he’d fucked up so bad… _**I’m sorry. I love you.**_

_**I love you too.** _

*****

Kurt was grateful for the musical premiering that night. All day at school, it had given him something to focus on that had nothing to do with his boyfriend and how poorly the night before had turned out.

Blaine had come to his locker that morning with coffee, but he hadn’t stayed or said anything. He pushed Kurt’s cup into his hand with a very small smile and ran a hand up Kurt’s arm, but then he’d walked away. When Kurt looked at the cup, he saw that “I Love You” was written on the top, Blaine’s curly cursive set in bright red sharpie, so that Kurt would see it every time he took a sip.

“I love you, too,” Kurt said, and Blaine looked over his shoulder like he was surprised to hear it.

Kurt could almost spot Blaine’s tail between his legs, and it made Kurt feel awful. Not because Kurt didn’t think he was right—he knew he was right—but because the entire sequence of events had gone so wrong. Kurt had accepted Sebastian’s invitation as a challenge, and had expected to have to fend him off, but fending off Blaine had not been part of his itinerary.

Blaine and his wolf were one, usually in sync; was this the wolf coming out and screwing with his human judgment? Was it because Blaine was drunk? Was he trying to reassure Kurt about Sebastian? Or was he just caught up in the moment, overtaken by the permissive club mood that, for some reason, hadn’t affected Kurt?

Kurt loved Blaine and wanted to share that kind of affection with him, but not in the back of a car in the middle of a parking lot. Blaine pushed too hard last night, and that was that.

In the wings during the show, Kurt watched the audience swoon over the love that Blaine-as-Tony and Rachel-as-Maria had for each other. He almost wanted to laugh, because the audience had no idea of the amount of love Blaine could show; this was only a sliver of what Kurt had experienced in the six months they’d been together. And it made Kurt proud to know that he and this beautiful, talented, passionate boy loved each other so much. The sound of Blaine’s voice when he held Kurt’s face and said “Claim me” had repeated itself in Kurt’s head during his entire drive home from Scandals, and it did the same now, as Tony and Maria slid imaginary rings on each other’s fingers.

Kurt wanted that with Blaine. Kurt wanted to claim him and feel claimed himself, and share something with him that he wouldn’t share with anyone else.

Finding Blaine after the show wasn’t difficult. Everyone else had already dispersed, but the auditorium stage was covered in Blaine’s scent as he jumped, spun, and landed, over and over. Blaine said that he’d messed up and could do it better, and Kurt had a feeling he wasn’t just talking about the dance move.

The air was a little awkward at first, neither sure how to breach the elephant in the room, but it was Blaine who broke their attempts at lighthearted compliments. The look in his huge, honeyed eyes as he held their hands between them and apologized for his behavior told Kurt all he needed to know.

“Artie’s having an after-party at Breadstix. Would you… accompany me?”

“No. I want to go to your house. I want to… _claim you_ , like you asked.”

Blaine’s shock was written all over his face, and he barely seemed to have enough air for his answer: “Okay.”

Lying naked with Blaine an hour later, with Blaine staring at him in adoration and hard and hot against Kurt’s thigh, Kurt couldn’t imagine doing this any differently. They’d seen each other naked plenty of times before—nearly every full moon since they’d started dating, as a matter of fact—but this was the first time they’d been able to just be, to lay there in the soft light of Blaine’s bedroom and feel each other so bare. Kurt scooted up a little more to reach Blaine’s mouth for a kiss, and felt the friction of Blaine’s hairy thigh against his soft cock. Blaine had been hard since Kurt pulled his pants and underwear off, but Kurt figured he had plenty of time to catch up.

“Are you ready?” Kurt asked, rubbing his thumb lightly over Blaine’s heart.

“Of course, Kurt.”

Getting Blaine ready was an experience in and of itself. Blaine rolled onto his stomach and got on his knees, presenting, and an oddly powerful feeling ran through Kurt. Blaine trusted him and was eager to share himself with him, and Kurt would never get over that. It was just like the feeling Kurt got when Blaine bared his neck and let Kurt feed from him.

It had taken Blaine a minute to get used to it, when Kurt slid one lubed finger into him, but he quickly adjusted as time went by, begging for more even as Kurt added a second and third finger. The heat was unbelievable, and he leaned down and left a series of cool-lipped kisses between Blaine’s shoulder blades.

Blaine had his hand clutched tight around the pillow under his forehead, panting hard and starting to rock his hips. His whines were soft, a little muffled, but constant as Kurt worked him open.

“Blaine, honey, you okay?” Kurt ran a cold finger straight down Blaine’s sweaty spine, and Blaine shivered and squeezed around his fingers.

“ _Oh_ —I’m so good, I’m ready, come on.”

Kurt looked down at his lap. He was soft against his thigh, as he had been all night. “Just a little more,” he said, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself as he thrust his fingers into Blaine. It had to be nerves, Kurt thought, though he felt more anticipation than anxiety. He wanted to share this with Blaine so badly; he could do this.

“Kurt, please, I’m ready,” Blaine whined, pressing back a little harder onto Kurt’s hand. “I need you, now—“

Why wouldn’t Kurt’s body listen to him? “Not yet, I… I can’t—“

“Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me, I promise.”

“Blaine, I _can’t_.” Kurt’s voice went thin on the last word and his fingers stilled, both around himself and inside Blaine.

Blaine lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Kurt, and his eyes dropped to Kurt’s lap, where his still-soft cock lay as unresponsive as ever. “Oh, you’re not…” Blaine whispered, and he shuffled forward a little on the bed so that Kurt’s fingers would slip out. “Um. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do, it’s just…”

“It’s not me, is it?” Blaine laughed, but it wasn’t really a laugh, just a nervous, entirely serious _heh_ that fell from a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

_“Blaine.”_

“Just thought I’d ask,” he said, quiet and apologetic as he turned to face Kurt.

The idea that Blaine might feel the need to apologize for anything at that moment brought frustrated tears to Kurt’s eyes. Kurt turned away a little, covering himself. “It’s not you, it’s me. God, that sounds so stupid right now, but…”

“It’s not stupid, Kurt. If you’re not ready, don’t do this just because I want to.“

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand with his clean one, the other resting wet and awkward at his side. “I’m ready,” he said, his eyes boring into Blaine’s so there would be no question about it. “I love you and you know I’m attracted to you, and I want to do this with you, okay?”

Blaine stared back, wide-eyed, and nodded. “Okay.”

“I want you, but I can’t… I don’t know why.” Kurt glanced down at Blaine’s cock, standing at the ready like it was reaching for Kurt.

“Maybe… do you not want to top?” Blaine shrugged. “I know we’ve already got me ready, but we can switch, if that helps?”

“No, that’s not it. I want what we talked about this time. I mean, I’d like to try it that way at some point, but not tonight. I want to claim you.”

Blaine grinned at that, and scooted forward some more, so that their knees were touching. He reached out and rested his hand on Kurt’s thigh, glancing up at Kurt through his eyelashes. “Can I…?”

Kurt nodded, sighing as Blaine’s warm hand closed around him. Blaine’s body always ran so much hotter; it felt wonderful whenever he touched Kurt’s skin.

“Well, you’re cold, that’s not going to work,” Blaine murmured, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m always cold, Blaine.”

“Not when you feed from me,” he replied, tilting his head thoughtfully, and whether it was an unconscious move or not, it put the side of his neck on display.

Oh. _Oh._

“B-but—that and this?”

“How else can we warm you up?”

A feeling not altogether different from the first time he was allowed to eat pancakes for dinner as a child washed over Kurt. This was breaking an unspoken rule, wasn’t it? Blaine had already expanded Kurt’s understanding of what feeding could be, had made the experience so loving and intimate, but the idea of combining blood and sex rang all sorts of taboo alarms in Kurt’s head.

But maybe that was only because he’d never allowed himself to explore it. Kurt’s gums were tingling already.

"Before you even ask: yes, I’m sure." Blaine cradled Kurt’s jaw, running his thumb over Kurt’s top lip, and sure enough, the fangs slowly dropped.

Kurt’s eyes slid shut as he let himself feel. Blaine was still holding his soft cock, stroking without urgency and rubbing his thumb over the tip, like he just enjoyed the weight of it in his hand.

"I’ve thought about this before. Um, a lot, actually," Blaine admitted, watching Kurt’s fangs. "I wondered what it would feel like. We’d do it bare so you could drain me and fill me up at the same time."

Kurt gasped and his eyes popped open, all black now as his tongue ran over his bottom lip. “Please don’t say things like that unless you want me to completely devour you.”

Blaine kept his half-closed eyes on Kurt, then put his hands on his thighs and tipped his head as far back as he could to bare his throat. “Should I repeat myself, then?”

Kurt moaned, a desperate quiet whimper of a thing, and Blaine laid on his back with his head against the pillows and his legs spread. Kurt crawled on top of him and settled his weight; Blaine sighed and sank into the mattress, the same way he did every time Kurt pinned him.

He put his lips against Blaine’s neck for a moment to feel his pulse, then slid a hand under the back of Blaine’s head and bit down. The rush was instant, Blaine’s blood pumping hard against Kurt’s mouth, and the heat lit up his body as he sucked. Want burned in his stomach, more and more urgent as he drank from Blaine, and soon, he felt himself start to stiffen.

Blaine put one hand in Kurt’s hair, scratching his scalp as he fed, then slid the other between them to wrap around Kurt’s cock. “Yeah, there we go. Oh, Kurt, this feels so good.”

Kurt lifted his head and took a deep breath, his lips and teeth red with blood. “Ready now. Really ready.”

Blaine giggled and lifted his hips, guiding Kurt’s hard cock to his ass, and locked his hazel eyes with Kurt’s black ones as Kurt started to push inside.

Watching Blaine’s face, his pink lips pursed as he adjusted and relaxed, then spread wide in a huge smile as he looked up at Kurt, Kurt thought he’d never seen Blaine look so happy. Blaine nodded, and Kurt started to move, pulling out as far as he could without fully unseating himself and thrusting all the way back in. The rhythmic friction, now that it was paired with so much warmth, was incredible. The heat—Blaine’s heat—was everywhere, running through Kurt and against him and squeezing around him. It was in his veins and in his stomach and he could feel a flush in his cheeks.

Blaine’s hand had moved to his ass, and the other hand pushed Kurt’s head back to his neck. “This too, please—“

Without missing a beat, Kurt put his mouth over the still-open punctures and sucked hard, and Blaine came right then and there with a loud moan, pulsing wet and white where he was pressed between their stomachs. His heartbeat pulsed through Kurt’s body, loud in his ears and pounding hard against his chest, and Kurt let go of Blaine’s neck. He wasn’t even thinking, his body chasing the tingling heat and feeling of fullness on its own as he fucked into Blaine.

Blaine just spread his legs farther apart and put both hands on Kurt’s ass, trying to keep him as deep as possible and panting in his ear, “I love you so much, claim me, Kurt, I’m yours, you’re mine.”

Kurt thrust a few more times, and his black eyes squeezed shut as he came. The heat flushed through his whole body in a wave, and his heart—

“Oh my god!” Tears sprang to Kurt’s eyes as he opened them. “My heart, Blaine, it’s—“He pressed their chests as closely together as he could, ignoring the persisting stickiness between them, and Blaine gasped when he realized what was happening.

“It’s beating! Kurt, holy crap…”

Their hearts beat in alternating rhythms, one complementing the other. Blaine held Kurt tightly through it, and when Kurt’s heart began to slow down and Kurt sniffled and cried, “No, no, please don’t stop again,” Blaine squeezed him tighter, shushing him and rubbing a hand over his back.

Kurt’s heart kept slowing until it stopped completely, and Blaine whispered, “You’ll feel it again, baby, shhh. It’s okay.”

“I love you, Blaine. I’m glad you finally got to feel it.”

“I love you, too, Kurt.”

After they’d both come down, Kurt pulled out of Blaine, having gone soft again. His come turned out to be clear instead of white, and a little thinner than Blaine’s as it dripped out. Blaine hummed happily as Kurt returned to his neck and licked over his punctures to ensure they were closed and clean. He sped to the bathroom and back with a wet washcloth and cleaned both of them. He paid special attention to the dried blood and come on Blaine’s chest and stomach, knowing Blaine didn’t have the energy to get up and take a shower at that moment.

Blaine turned his head and sighed, “Big spoon?”

Kurt sat there for a second, just looking at him. Blaine was spread out across the bed, staring up at him with sleepy eyes full of so much affection that Kurt could feel the love radiating from his gaze. He looked completely satisfied, like there was nothing else in the world for him except the vampire boy in his bed.

“Of course, Blaine.” Kurt snuggled close and pulled the covers over them, then curled his body around Blaine’s.

Blaine immediately relaxed in his hold. “That was so much more than I hoped it would be. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ , I feel the same way,” Kurt said, kissing Blaine’s cheek. “How long before we can do it again?”

Blaine burst into giggles and twisted around to kiss him on the lips. “I think I’ve created a monster.”


End file.
